


eating the light

by Savanedara



Category: Chasing the moon by Anubis, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savanedara/pseuds/Savanedara
Summary: honestly id even k





	eating the light

¨hi¨ said the man

¨Hi¨ said the other man

¨I have a frog,¨ said the man

¨Omgolly¨ said the other man

¨his name is kaj¨ said the man

¨Genious¨ said the other man

¨Im cold¨ said the man

¨Almost like the time you ate that hat¨ said the other man

¨It was yum yum¨ said the man

**The Endddddddd**

_*Applause*_


End file.
